Artemis and Artemis Meet
by Dandino
Summary: Artemis is mad to see a boy has her name. So she sends two demigods to kidnap him. No flaming. Please review. Check out my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Love AF, love PJO. Don't own either though :(**

"Beckett, quit flinging your food at me now." It was a cold December day, the 23rd to be exact, and it was a Fowl family dinner, something Artemis Fowl the II dreaded dearly, more than being in the same room with Mulch Diggums. He couldn't commit a crime, or do research, or communicate with fairies. He glared at his younger brother, or rather thinking. Just some way to get out of here...

"Beckett?" The boy said, making sure his parents were still talking about world economy. His younger sibling looked over.

"Yes, Arty?" Beckett asked, completely unaware of the event ahead.

"For Christmas, I would like you to be more like Myles, and not as stupid." Myles beamed completely unaware of the rude insult to his twin brother. Beckett started to bawl, and Angelina Fowl could only gape. Only few words came out of her mouth:

"Room. _Now." _She demanded, pointing to the stairs. "Arty" nodded and hurried up to the room. Once there, he unlatched the window and jumped down. Once in the bushes, he passes out.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain."

xXxXxXx

Once he was awake, Artemis, still somewhat groggy from earlier events, saw a rather nice-looking girl (or her back was) with curly blonde hair, basketball shorts, a orange tee on with a pegasus on the back, and Nike tennis shoes, was standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and the girl spun around.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

Her eyes were gray, like a continuous storm was raging in them, and she had a California tan. Her smile was beautiful, and in her hand was what every gorgeous gray eyed girl should hold.

A knife. About 8 inches, and a leather-grasped hilt. She raised an eyebrow, as if she was judging how to kill Artemis, as well as thinking too much at once. JUst his kind of girl. Until a well-fit guy that had messy black hair and blue-green eyes came in. The girl embraced him and muttered something in the boys ear. Artemis cleared his throat again and the other teens stared at him, somewhat embaressed.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. And this is Percy Jackson." Artemis nodded.

"I'm Artemis Fowl-" Percy put his finger up. How rude to interrupt him! But he glanced at Annabeth and noticed the knife.

"We know all about you. Artemis Fowl the II, lives in Ireland, and got beat up by a girl," He stated, poking Annabeth. "Might want to watch your back when Wise Girl's round. She's a tricky one. Child of Athena-" It was Artemis's turn to interrupt.

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And judging by your relationship, your a child of Posiedon. A classic forbidden love, eh?" He replied. Annabeth smiled, obviously impressed.

"Yup! And before you asked any questions, yes Greek myths are real." She smiled. Artemis nodded slowly. But one question remained.

"What do you want with me?" He demanded. A genuis has to know, after all.

"Well," Percy started, twiddling with his fingers. "Artemis the goddess is not happy a boy was named after her. She's furious. You know, cause she's the goddess of maidens and hates guys. All of that stuff."

A second later, a goth-looking girl with short black hair and eyeliner burst open the doors.

"Guys-" She stopped suddenly, looking at Artemis F. with wide eyes. "It's him." She turned to Annabeth.

"Artemis is here. And she is _pissed._"

**Like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No flames, please. Review and have fun!**

A goddess who is pissed is worst than a pissed teen or pissed toddler. Or an abusive parent who hates everyone and everything except themselves. Especially when that goddess is Artemis.

Annabeth had a terrified look on her face. Her mouth was wide open, in shock. She was frozen. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth. Their's a tarantula on your shoulder. And it is _huge!_" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth screamed and glared at Percy.

"So, a goddess is ranting outside, and you tell me a huge fat spider is on my shoulder? By the gods, Percy, Artemis is going to kill us!" She said running outside. The others followed, not far behind. Artemis (the guy) could see a female, about 18, shouting at a man on a horse, or man connected to a horse...?

"That's Chiron," Thalia stated, seemingly able to read the teenagers mind. "He's our head director, unless you want to count Dionysus, who is surprisingly trying to calm Artemis, our director. Wow, that's a surprise." She muttered the last part. Artemis noticed Thalia seemed to be the one to take control easily. He also noticed she would kill you if you annoyed her. She ran outside and went to a group of girls and started talking. Percy turned to Artemis.

"You might want to stay in here, so she doesn't kill you. The gods are always overreacting because some person that has something that that god hates was named after him." Artemis nodded, rolling his eyes. How stupid did this guy think he was? Annabeth cleared her throat, making Percy jump.

"I'm gonn go spar with Clarisse. Want to go, Percy? Sorry Artemis. Your just gonna have to stay in here, like Seaweed Brain over here said."

"Do you have anything to do? Besides a computer to research on or something? I get easily bored just sitting here." Annabeth frowned.

"Sorry. I only have one, and it holds all my architectual designs, and my..." Artemis noticed Percy roll his eyes and groan. Obviously, this was something Annabeth talked about. _A lot. _Annabeth's face beamed as an idea formed in that Athena-child brain of hers.

"I have books! I have a bunch about our history, architecture, sci-fi, fairies..." Annabeth continued listing them all. Thalia smiled as she walked back in.

"That's Annabeth for you. Get any possible ones and your laptop." She said. Annabeth ran outside to a gray cabin with what looked like an owl carved above the huge door. Chiron came inside, followed by the girl who was shouting at him earlier.

"Mi'lady, this is the man-"The goddess cut him off.

"Yes I know, Chiron. Artemis Fowl, the boy." She spat out the last part, as if boys we're disgusting as dung.

**What will happen next? Short cliff hanger XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sorry it's late. Been trying to get my Death Knight on WoW to level 85. So far, level 77 almost 78. Or I might be 78 almost 79...HAVE TO GET TO 85 SO I CAN KICK DEATHWING'S ASS! Sorry. Well, here's the story.**

"Mi'lady." Artemis (the boy) stated, while bowing. Only to find that when he brought his head up, an arrow ws being pointed at his throat.

"Don't mutter a word, or you will no longer have a life." The goddess demanded angrily. Artemis wanted to roll his eyes, which resulted to him being kicked in what teens call today "balls". He double over with Artemis (goddess) laughing.

"Chiron, make sure he is locked up. As much as I hate this _brat, _I have better things to do in my time," She walked off, then paused. "My best bet is that you will throw him in a pit with a manticore, or even better, a dragon, if you can find one. But make sure he is in pain when I come back." She hopped into a chariot that look much like Santa's sleigh, and dissapeared. Chiron gulped and turned to the boy.

"My good boy, I would rather your parents not suffer from depression by learning about your death, but when a goddess gives me orders, I must follow them." The centaur muttered to him in a sad tone. Artemis smiled and sat up, although his balls still hurt. A lot.

"Sir, if I must state to you through your _stupidity, _she stated, and I quote, 'But make sure he is in pain when I come back.' That means she doesn't want me dead, but rather just in pain." A voice cleared their throat and Artemis saw Annabeth and smiled at her. She had about six books with a laptop on top. She set them down and started to blabber about what the books were about, the publishers, etc.

"Annabeth, my dear, weren't you suppose to be sparring with Clarisse?" Chiron asked, kicking Artemis ever so slightly (but that it still hurt).

"Actually, she was sparring with Chris, Percy, and some other campers, including Malcolm. Took her a lot of gut to not help Chris up." Annabeth smiled at the last part. Artemis guessed there was some kind of relationship between Chris and Clarisse. Chiron sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go climb the rock wall, or take a walk with Percy, okay? I need to talk with Artemis privately." He explained. The demigod frowned for a moment, then asked "Should I take books then? I actually do need my laptop to finish a statue on Olympus. It was one of Aphrodite, and she wants to me to make 'perfect'." Chiron nodded. Annabeth grabbed the bundle and walked off to her cabin. Once she was out of sight, Chiron gave the tiniest glare to Artemis.

"Percy is very defensive over Annabeth. I suggest you don't try and, as kids these days say, hit on her. Understand? I say this for your safety." Artemis nodded.

"I understand. Now, do you have a phone I can borrow?" Artemis asked, realizing his was still in the bush outside his window. Chiron led the boy over to a phone and handed it to him.

"Press 8, then dial the number you wish to call." Artemis thought for a moment and then dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Holly asked, answering the phone. She smiled when she heard the voice.<p>

"Hello, Captain. I'm in a bit of trouble." Artemis explained. Holly groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now, you little priss? And isn't Butler suppose to be at your side at all times?" She frowned now. Hadn't Artemis learned how to save his own butt after _numerous _occasions?

"Well, we were eating dinner while he was training Juliet and-" Holly interrupted.

"D'arvit, Fowl. You want me to save you from your mother? Now that is what I call sad." She laughed to herself.

"No, Holly, and I suggest you don't interrupt again. Some half-bloods knocked me out and took me to their camp. Let's just say, a goddess is angry at me for my name."

"Woah, woah, _woah. _Half-bloods exist?" Holly demanded.

"Says the faerie." Artemis replied. Holly rolled her eyes. If Fowl kept this game up, he would have to save himself.

"All right, Fowl, but if I die, it's on your head. And I'm pretty sure Foaly wouldn't be too happy. Nor the rest of the LEP, got it?" She finally answered after a small silence.

"Yes, I do. Now, Artemis, the goddess, is out on one of her hunts, so I suggest you might want to hurry. The camp director says that this camp is on Long-" Holly interrupted.

"Fowl, we placed a tracker on you longgggg ago. I know where you are." She replied. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so that settles it. See you soon, Captain." And Artemis hung up.


End file.
